Saying the M-Word
by QueenDromeda
Summary: "Earlier today while speaking with Sirius he said," Walburga paused for dramatic flair, "Mudblood." / / To the glee of his family, a young Sirius learns a few things from his mother. / / Written for Round 4 of the Test Your Limits Competition. / /


**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns everything and anything you recognize.

Glass

0o0

Walburga Black smiled indulgently at her eldest son as he spoke about all his tutor taught him. Despite the blood traitors' beliefs, both her sons were healthy, handsome, and smart even though their parents were first cousins. Though with who she and Orion were, what else would her boys be like?

Shaking her head she replied the occasional, "Mhmm," and "Ahh," to Sirius. He was a really bright boy; he could already understand maths and his handwriting was gradually becoming the elegant scrawl all Blacks had.

"... then Miss Cornfoot told me about the Muggle-Borns and that their not that different-" He was stopped mid-sentence by her startled screech.

"Sirius what exactly did Miss Cornfoot teach you about the mudbloods?"

His eyes widened, "You said the," He made quotation marks with his fingers, "M-word. Miss Cornfoot yelled at me when I said it."

She tried to swallow back her disgust at what she was hearing, "That filthy muggle-loving freak! She told you that it was bad to say mudblood?"

"Y-Yes mum," He said.

Breathing in deeply, Walburga sighed, "I'm not angry at you, dear, just that tutor of yours. You see, Sirius, it's perfectly acceptable to say mudblood, because that is what they are. They steal the magic from squibs and use it for themselves."

Not the best explanation, but it will work for a six-year-old.

"Really? 'Cause Miss-"

"Sirius do not argue with your mother. Odell Cornfoot is a blood traitor and you know what happens to blood traitors?"

"They get burnt of the tapestry," His voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry mother."

Walburga's eyes softened slightly, "Dear, we're at home now; there is no need to call me mother."

He picked his head up, "Mum? Do I have to go back to Miss Cornfoot? If she's a blood traitor, I don't want to."

Her little boy was learning so fast and she taught him much more in five minutes then the tutors ever had.

"No, you'll never go near them again," She paused and got an idea, "I'll tutor you from now on."

"Really?"

She smiled once more, "Of course. Now let me tell you about blood traitors…"

0o0

Later that night both branches of the black family sat at Grimmauld Place. Cygnus, her stuffy older brother, had come and brought with him his three daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.

As they sat at the table eating and socializing together, Walburga was practically bursting at the seems to sing praises for her eldest child. Her husband must have noticed, for he politely tapped the edge of his wine glass three times and silence fell over the table.

"It appears my wife, Walburga, has something to share with the rest of us. Love?"

Feeling a flush spread across her cheeks, "Yes, yes. Earlier today while speaking with Sirius he said," She paused for dramatic flair, "Mudblood."

There was silence then Cygnus was cheering, "Wonderful! I remember when Narcissa said dunglicker the first time; you must be so proud."

"Of course we are! I was worried he would never insult the lower pedigree." Orion remarked.

Andromeda turned towards her younger cousin, "Is it true? Did you really, Sirius?"

He nodded slowly, "I did. Mum taught me all sorts of things today, while we talked."

For a short moment Walburga was worried what her niece would say, "Great! Now mother can have you join me, Cissy, and Bella for etiquette lessons."

"Mmm, Andromeda Belvina Black, we do not offer things we cannot procure. If you must know, Walburga has offered to teach the four of you to give me a well needed break."

"Sorry mother." She was silent for a moment before continuing, "We can learn etiquette with Aunt Walburga!"

"Andromeda!"

0o0

Ages:

Bellatrix: 11, Andromeda: 9, Narcissa: 6, Sirius: 6, Regulus: 5

Written for the Test Your Limits Competition Round 4.

This will be last story in a while because I go into surgery tomorrow; I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
